The combination of adriamycin and actinomycin-D has been used to treat patients with inoperable or metastatic sarcoma. Although the combination increases the percentage of objective improvements in these patients, there is also an increased incidence of adriamycin cardiac toxicity which may suggest that the total cumulative adriamycin dose may need to be reduced further in future patients on this combination. Previously-treated patients are being entered onto a broad Phase II trial of high-dose cis-platinumdiammine-dichloride and some responses have been seen. Cerebral metastases have been identified either clinically or at autopsy in approximately 10% of patients with advanced sarcomas who have been treated with chemotherapy. Such metastases were especially common in patients with malignant fibrous histiocytoma and rhabdomyosarcoma. Patients who develop brain metastases have a somewhat longer median survival than patients who do not develop brain metastases.